Requiem Démoniaque
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: FINIE - Tourmenté et déespéré de ne pas être aimé de Hugo, Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions fera tout pour gagner l'amour de celui-ci. Suite de A Rebours. Fic librement inspiré de la Symphonie Pastorale d'André Gide. Pas pour les âmes sensibles.


Note: Cette fic fait suite à la fic PG-13 de Snivellus "À rebours". Le rating de cette suite est élevé donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir de cette fic.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Le cauchemar était terminé, cette fois, il ne rêvait plus, il était bel et bien réveillé, en sueur certes mais toujours en vie. Severus regarda la table de chevet près de son lit: la fiole vidée la veille était encore posée là. Le professeur des Potions soupira: il s'était loupé. Il avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie mais il n'avait pas réussi. Ce fut la première fois qu'il ratait une potion, peut-être l'avait-il ratée inconsciemment. Ou peut-être était-ce une puissance divine qui lui disait de vivre encore un peu, qu'un espoir était encore permis. Alors, Severus se releva doucement et se prépara pour aller donner son cours de Potion à des élèves tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres.

Dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, il se sentait un peu comme à l'écart: tout le monde évitait de le regarder et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Severus en avait l'habitude mais lui, il regardait bien les élèves passer et voyaient en eux du mépris et de la peur envers lui. Il se sentait de nouveau un peu triste mais il continua tout de même son chemin car il le fallait, puisqu'il était en vie. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta. Des cris. Des pleurs. Quelqu'un se faisait battre. Severus s'approcha doucement pour espionner l'auteur du crime.

C'était Draco et ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle qui maltraitaient un Gryffondor. Un jeune élève de première année. Severus en eut le coeur brisé: c'était lui! Lui, que son coeur avait choisi sans le vouloir. Hugo. Il était en train de se faire empoigner par les élèves de sa propre maison. Severus voulait crier. Il voulait que tout s'arrête mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas le droit: en quoi le fait qu'un Serpentard maltraite un Gryffondor était mal? C'était une chose si naturel... Punir Draco et ses amis serait au contraire une faute grave en tant que directeur de sa maison. Alors, il étouffa sa douleur et ferma les yeux.

Cependant, lorsque les Serpentard eurent fini leur tâche et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours, Severus ne put s'empêcher de venir en aide à l'élu de son coeur. Il s'approcha doucement de Hugo et le soulevant, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Le jeune Gryffondor avait les yeux fermés, comme mort, mais il respirait encore. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et il souffrait. Severus souffrait autant que lui mais en même temps, voir cet enfant si faible l'excitait. Puis soudain, une voix sortit de sa bouche. C'était une voix faible mais Severus entendit distinctement:

- Merci...

Hugo lui souriait pour la première fois. Oh, quelle joie! Quelle délivrance. Ainsi, la veille, il n'avait pas pu se tuer car la toute-puissance avait voulu lui faire connaître cette joie! Hugo, qu'il était beau avec son sourire! C'était comme un rayon de soleil qui pouvait lui faire oublier toute sa peine. Il en oubliait presque la tristesse laissée par la mort de Yuki. Alors, Severus serra un peu plus fort Hugo dans ses bras et lui murmura:

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tu ne risques plus rien.

Soudain, Hugo se contracta, comme s'il eut peur d'un coup et le jeune Gryffondor sembla paniqué:

- Professeur Rogue! avait-il dit d'un air surpris.

Severus ne comprit pas sur le coup mais après réflexion, il se demanda pourquoi cette réaction si soudaine. Il ne pouvait penser qu'une seule chose. Mais c'était presque impossible bien que ce ne dût être que cela car sinon, pourquoi cette soudaine surprise après avoir entendu la voix du maître des Potions:

- Hugo... Tu es aveugle?

C'était sa question. Hugo, dans ses bras ferma les yeux. Ses yeux si bleus et si profond. Severus eut un pincement au coeur lorsque l'élève acquiesça. Il ne voyait rien. Était-ce un traumatisme causé par les coups donné par les Serpentard? Rogue eut un doute mais Hugo devina les pensé de son professeur et lui dit:

- Je ne vois rien depuis ma naissance. Et pourtant, j'imagine très bien ce monde extérieur, les couleurs et les objets qui nous entoure.

- Mais tu sais que tu pourrais voir, fit Severus. Je peux très bien faire une potion qui te redonnerait la vue!

Il voulait tant faire plaisir à Hugo. Il voulait tant le voir heureux. Il voulait tellement qu'il l'aime qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune garçon lui sourire, il se sentait débordant de joie. Alors, quelle ne fut pas son excitation lorsqu'il vit un grand sourire illuminer le visage du jeune Gryffondor:

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir, professeur! Merci!

Puis l'élève s'agrippa au coup de l'homme qui avait rougit plus que tout. Il était heureux. Il ne regrettait plus d'être en vie. Il aimait Hugo et lui aussi l'aimait en retour.

- Professeur Rogue, avait-il dit, si jamais je retrouve la vue, la première chose que je ferai, ce sera de vous embrasser pour vous remercier pour tout!

Alors, pour avoir son baiser, Severus lui prépara une potion donnant la vue à un aveugle. Il fit cette potion avec tout son amour et toute sa sagesse. Il voulait voir Hugo heureux. Il voulait être heureux avec Hugo. Alors, il se surpassa.

Une semaine plus tard, la potion était prête et Hugo fut invité dans le bureau du professeur afin de la boire. Severus était tout excité à l'idée de se voir pour la première fois dans les yeux de Hugo. L'élève, lui, semblait un peu tendu. Puis de ses petites mains tremblantes, il prit la fiole tendue par Severus et la but d'une traite. Severus vit les pupilles de Hugo se dilater: il voyait. Le coeur battant, Rogue s'apprêtait déjà à recevoir un Hugo pleurant de joie dans ses bras mais il n'eut qu'un regard de dégoût en retour. Pourquoi? Que se passait-il?

- Excusez moi mais vous êtes laid! avait dit Hugo dans toute sa naïveté due par sa jeunesse. Je ne peux pas vous embrasser: vous avez des cheveux gras, vos dents sont jaunes et vous avez un nez crochu. Vous me faites peur et en plus vous me dégoûtez.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ceci? N'avait-il pas assez souffert? Severus en eut le coeur brisé. Il ne sut plus quoi penser et soudain, tout s'éclaira. Ce fut une illumination. Tout devint clair dans sa tête: il venait de comprendre. Il était ainsi bel et bien mort. Il ne s'était pas raté le jour où il avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie. Il était mort et il était en enfer! Alors, pourquoi espérer être heureux en Enfer? Severus serra très fort sa baguette magique et lança le sort de Stupéfix à l'élève qui ne vit rien venir. Puis sur le corps pétrifié de Hugo, Severus commença à s'acharner. Il enleva les vêtements du Gryffondor pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus facilement. Severus se déchaîna, il se vida trois fois, voire quatre. Il criait sa douleur et son plaisir. Tout se confondait en lui mais il s'en fichait. Puis, rempli de haine et d'amour, il se releva, laissant le corps de Hugo sur le sol de son bureau.

Il remontait les couloirs de Poudlard avec hâte et tuant d'un Avada Kedavra toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin. Tout en avançant, Severus ricanait d'un sourire dément. Il était comme possédé par une force démoniaque. Mais personne n'avait le temps de s'en rendre compte car dès qu'ils croisaient le chemin du professeur des Potions, mouraient. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore et ouvrit la porte, sans même frapper, d'un coup de pied. Il ne laissa pas au directeur de l'établissement de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le tua d'un coup.

- C'est bien fait pour toi! Tout était de ta faute, Albus... fit Severus en rigolant, mais il pleurait aussi en même temps sans savoir pourquoi. Puis il éclata en sanglot: Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller te balader en Sibérie pour aller chercher Yuki! Si jamais cette fille n'était pas venue à Poudlard, jamais je ne l'aurais connu et jamais je n'aurais eu à faire face à sa mort! Jamais je n'aurais connu telle souffrance et jamais je n'aurais aimé Hugo! Tout est de ta faute! Espèce de vieux fou débile!

Puis donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre du directeur déjà mort, Severus s'en alla. Il retourna auprès du corps pétrifié de Hugo pour le contempler de nouveau. Il était nu, il était jeune, il était beau. Et durant tout le temps que le sort aurait un effet sur lui, Hugo resterait tel qu'il était maintenant. Éternellement jeune, beau et nu. Sa place n'était pas sur le sol d'un bureau comme une vulgaire table. Severus le souleva et alla dans le jardin de poudlard afin de pulvériser une statue et libérer un socle. Puis sur ce socle, il déposa le corps de Hugo. Il y mit aussi tout plein de fleurs autour.

Hugo était beau. Il l'aimait. Alors, Severus retourna dans son bureau et prit sa marmite afin de faire bouillir de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à ébullition, il plongea sa tête dans cet eau bouillante afin qu'il perde tous ses cheveux à jamais: ainsi, Hugo ne lui dirait plus que ses cheveux étaient gras. Puis, se regardant dans la glace, il s'arracha les dents une à une: ainsi, Hugo ne lui dirait plus qu'il avait des dents trop jaunes. Et enfin, il sortit sa baguette magique et murmura le sort qu'il avait jadis inventé afin de se couper le nez: ainsi, Hugo ne lui dirait plus qu'il avait un nez crochu.

Satisfait de ce qu'il était devenu, Severus décida de faire boire à Hugo la potion faite de mandragore pour que celui-ci puisse se mouvoir de nouveau. Mais le jeune Gryffondor était devenu pâle, plus pâle qu'avant et tremblait devant le directeur des Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Severus ne le savait pas alors, il ne put que demander:

- Que puis-je faire pour que tu m'aimes?

- Mais professeur, fit Hugo en tremblant, vous me faites peur! Pourquoi vous venez vers moi comme ça!

Comme le jeune garçon fixait les pieds de Severus, celui-ci découpa ses pieds avec son Sectumsempra. Puis, tout en rampant, il s'avança encore vers Hugo qui reculait de plus en plus.

- Et maintenant? M'aimes-tu? demandait Severus, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais professeur, fit Hugo, je ne peux pas vous aimer! Je n'ai pas de coeur pour vous!

Alors, se relevant difficilement, Severus se donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine avec une force incroyable et s'arracha le coeur pour le tendre vers l'élève dont l'expression affichait du dégoût.

- Prends mon coeur, Hugo, fit Rogue dont les yeux pissaient maintenant le sang. Comme ça, tu pourras m'aimer, tu auras un coeur - le mien - pour pouvoir m'aimer!

- Mais professeur, j'aime pas votre tête! s'écria Hugo.

Alors, Severus se coupa la tête dans un dernier effort. La tête roula par terre et même détachée du reste du corps, même détachée du coeur, cette tête bougeait encore et murmura en versant des larmes de sang des mots que Hugo entendit:

- Et maintenant, maintenant que je n'ai plus tout ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi, est ce que tu m'aimes, Hugo?

Alors, Hugo eut un rire démoniaque. C'était un rire que même Voldemort n'aurait su imiter. De ses pieds frêles, Hugo écrasa le crâne de Severus.

- Severus, fit-il, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et jamais je ne t'aimerai. Je n'ai aussi jamais été aveugle. J'ai seulement toujours été un bon acteur. Maintenant que ma soeur est vengée, je vais pouvoir retourner cher moi, en Sibérie.

Puis, en donnant un grand coup de pied dans les restes de Severus, il se retourna. Hugo se souvenait encore de sa soeur Yuki qui après une incendie avait été recueillie par Dumbledore. Hugo n'avait jamais été contre le fait d'aider les humains pour combattre Voldemort mais à cause de Severus, Yuki était devenue à moitié humaine. C'était à cause de ce professeur des Potions que Yuki était morte car un démon était censé être immortel. Jamais il ne lui aurait pardonné cela. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune Gryffondor alors qu'un démon ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il sut que le coeur offert par Severus était entré en lui et qu'il devenait un peu haumain. Yuki, sa soeur bien aimée, elle était un démon qui à cause d'un homme était devenu humaine. Yuki, elle lui manquait beaucoup. Alors, lui, deviendrait un vrai démon pour que sa soeur et sa mère soient fières de lui. Il deviendrait le plus puissant des démons et un jour, il tuerait tous les sorciers du monde. Et surtout Voldemort car il savait que c'était lui qui avait incendié la Forêt interdite et causé la mort de Yuki indirectement l'année précédente.

Hugo serra les poings, rejetant le coeur offert par Severus qui le rendrait inutilement humain et se téléporta laissant derrière lui des traces de neiges dans un Poudlard désert, parsemé de cadavres.

FIN


End file.
